Ultimate Object World
Ultimate Object World is created by Jacob Fairclough. (The one who owns this wiki page) It features 681 contestants from Battle for Dream Island, Battle for Dream Island Again, Inanimate Insanity, Inanimate Insanity 2, Object Universe, Object Twoniverse, Object Overload, The Strive for The Million, Object Mayhem, Object Land, Brawl of The Objects, Challenge to Win, Battle for Isle Sleep, Mystique Island, Object Havoc, Through The Woods, Next Top Thingy, Object Illusion, Inanimate Fight-Out, Object Galaxy, Anthropomorphous Adventures, Battle for a Wish, APEX, Shape Battle, Object Insanity, The Advance, Battle for Champion's Resort, Object Island and Battle for Food as well as some Recommended Characters from BFDI, II, OU, OM, BOTO, CTW, BFIS, IFO, OI, and OH. The Hosts are The Speaker Announcer, MePhone4, Window, Gamey, Calculator (OM), Microphone (TSFTM), Emerald, Controlly, Blue Planet, Nintendo, Microphone (MI), Remote (OH), Ketchup (TTW), Z-Box, Wii U, Computer Screen, Camera (OG), IPad (BFAW), Microphone (SB), Rubik's Cube (BFCR), Amplifier, Crown and Highlighter with Firey Speaker Box, Flower Speaker Box, Puffball Speaker Box, MePhone4S, MePhone5, MePhone5S, MePhone5C, Nick-Le, Toilet, MePad, Evil Window, The Re-Living TV, Metal Window, TV (CTW), Nintendo Ultimate, Anchor, Mustard (TTW), Tie, VLC Player, Red Circle Speaker Box, Round Square Speaker Box, 3-D Cube, Dr. Pepper (OL), Touchscreen and Mushroom being co-hosts. Contestants * Gallery Contestants Poses (unfinished) 5) Firey.png|Firey Leafy.png|Leafy Bubble.png|Bubble Flower.png|Flower Spongy.png|Spongy Rocky2.png|Rocky Ice Cube.png|Ice Cube David.png|David 250px-Pencil 12.png|Pencil Tennis Ball.png|Tennis Ball Blocky.png|Blocky Pen.png|Pen Eraser.png|Eraser Match'.png|Match Snowball.png|Snowball Coiny.png|Coiny Golf Ball.png|Golf Ball Teardrop.png|Teardrop Needle.png|Needle Pin.png|Pin Woody.PNG|Woody Gelatin.png|Gelatin Book.png|Book 200px-BFDIA Ruby.png|Ruby Fries.png|Fries 185px-Bomby 3.png|Bomby Yellow Face.png|Yellow Face BFDI Nickel.png|Nickel Puffball.PNG|Puffball 143px-Dora Mouth Closed.png|Dora Donut.png|Donut Evil Leafy-1.png|Evil Leafy TV.png|TV Non-Existy.png|Non-Existy Robot flower-0.png|Robot Flower Fanny.PNG|Fanny Marker.PNG|Marker Taco.PNG|Taco 8-Ball.png.png|8-Ball Pie1.png|Pie Grassy 3.png|Grassy Remote.PNG|Remote Pillow 3.png|Pillow Eggy.PNG|Eggy Balloony.PNG|Balloony Basketball.PNG|Basketball Clock 2.png|Clock Bell.png|Bell Cloudy.PNG|Cloudy Saw.PNG|Saw Barf Bag.PNG|Barf Bag Tree 3.png|Tree Naily.PNG|Naily Roboty-1.png|Roboty Black hole idol.png|Black Hole Firey idle.png|Firey Jr. Cake-1.png|Cake ACWAGT Lollipop Pose.png|Lollipop Lightning-0.png|Lightning Bracelety-0.png|Bracelety Gaty-0.png|Gaty Bottle-1.png|Bottle TNT Pose1.png|TNT Cheezit.png|Cheez-It Lego Brick.png|Lego Brick Snowflake Pose.png|Snowflake sky_by_flutterchu-d65pekm.png|Sky Trousers BFDI.png|Trousers 185px-Waffle_5b.png|Waffle 180px-Get_Well_Card.png|Get Well Card 180px-Daisy.png|Daisy Win Token2.png|Win Token Bushy.png|Bushy Wandy . Png|Wandy Bunk Bed.png|Bunk Bed Gummy.png|Gummy Eliminated Contestants.png|Eliminated Contestants Steak (New Pose).png|Steak Cactus-NTT.png|Cactus Immunity Token.png|Immunity Token Lilypad Pose.png|Lily Pad RFM Gum Bally pose.png|Gum Bally (Credit to TheEnderRo) 9-Ball (RC Camp Pose).png|9-Ball Ribbon (New Pose).png|Ribbon OJ.png|OJ ACWAGT Taco Pose.png|Taco (II) Paper.png|Paper Pickle.png|Pickle Bow.png|Bow Apple.png|Apple Marshmallow.png|Marshmallow 230px-Bomb 8.png|Bomb Paintbrush.png|Paintbrush Salt.png|Salt 150px-Lightbulb_New2014.png|Lightbulb Pepper.png|Pepper BalloonII.png|Balloon Nickel.png|Nickel (II) Knife.png|Knife Baseball.png|Baseball Fan-0.png|Fan Suitcase.png|Suitcase Cheesy-0.png|Chessy Microphone.png|Microphone Test Tube.png|Test Tube Soap.png|Soap Yin-Yang.png|Yin-Yang Dough....png|Dough Box.png|Box Trophy.png|Trophy Cherries.png|Cherries Tissues.png|Tissues Teddy Bear.png|Teddy Bear Spikeymervertidle.png|Spikey-Mervert ACWAGT Bell Pose.png|Bell (II) 104px-Dictionary Pose Redone.png|Dictionary TVIdle.png|TV (II) Cookie-0.png|Cookie Magnifying Glass FFCM.png|Magnifying Glass 8-ball II.png|8-Ball (II) Poptart-0.png|Poptart Orange.png|Orange Big Orange Spoon.png|Big Orange Spoon Party Hattie! Wut.png|Party Hat Guitary.png|Guitar Banana.200.png|Banana Rubberball.png|Rubber Ball Map-0.png|Map Ice Cream ML.png|Ice Cream Disco Ball.png|Disco Ball ACWAGT TV Pose.png|TV (OU) USB.png|USB OU Remote Pose.png|Remote (OU) ACWAGT Basketball Pose.png|Basketball (OU) Baseball Pose (BFTOU).png|Baseball (OU) ACWAGT 3DS Pose.png.png|3DS Cup Pose.png|Cup Balloon(OU) ML.png|Balloon (OU) ACWAGT Bottle Pose.png|Bottle (OU) Button for Kalini.png|Button ACWAGT Tennis Racket Pose.png|Tennis Racket Atlas.png|Atlas Badge Pose.png|Badge Whistle.png|Whistle 100px-OTIcicle.png|Icicle Propeller Hat.png|Propeller Hat Rubik's Cube.png|Rubik's Cube Globe from OT.png|Globe Tetris Block-0.png|Tetris Block Mii U.png|Mii U Butter2.png|Butter Luigi Hat.png|Luigi Hat Mario Hat.png|Mario Hat Asthma Inhaler Pose.png|Asthma Inhaler Chaterbox transparent.png|Chatterbox Rocket.png|Rocket Milk for Kalini.png|Milk Bubble Gum Pose.png|Bubble Gum Ice cream.png|Ice Cream (OM) Cupcake.png|Cupcake ACWAGT Dice Pose.png|Dice ACWAGT Tune Pose.png|Tune Toast.png|Toast Mailbox.png|Mailbox ACWAGT Button Pose.png|Button (OM) ACWAGT Jigsaw Pose.png|Jigsaw Notebook.png|Notebook Bouncey ball.png|Bouncy Ball Burrito.png|Burrito Sharpener.png|Sharpener Lego OM.png|Lego ACWAGT Phone Pose.png|Phone Camera2.png|Camera ACWAGT Gun Pose.png|Gun Dadonut.png|Donut (OM) Mirur.png|Mirror Credit Card.png|Credit Card Cup.200.png|Cup (OM) ACWAGT Ribbon Pose.png|Ribbon (OM) Lantern 2.png|Lanturn Headphones.png|Headphones 189px-Star.png|Star 212px-Ball_Episode_15.png|Ball 212px-Frisbee_Episode_15.png|Frisbee 212px-Board_Episode_15.png|Board 212px-DS.png|DS 174px-Jack.png|Jack 212px-EPIC_Dr.LEEMON_POSE.png|Dr. Lemon 186px-Lightning_Bolt.png|Ligntning Bolt 180px-Triangle.png|Triangle 170px-LSU_BOOK.gif|LSU Book Soda Can (Pose).png|Soda Can Dollar.png|Dollar 140px-Cola_Can_Episode_15.png|Cola Can Kool-Aid Pose.png|Kool Aid Melon Pose 2.png|Melon 185px-YellowSpiderIdle.png|Yellow Spider 180px-CameraIdle.png|Camera (CTW) 185px-AsteroidIdle.png|Asteroid 185px-RainbowIdle.png|Rainbow 115px-UmbrellaIdle.png|Umbrella 127px-HammerIdle.png|Hammer 125px-CandyCaneIdle.png|Candy Cane 185px-WheelIdle.png|Wheel 185px-BoxIdle.png|Box (CTW) 159px-PartyHatIdle.png|Party Hat (CTW) 162px-FatAlienIdle.png|Fat Alien 136px-MicrophoneIdle.png|Microphone (CTW) 185px-StarIdle.png|Star (CTW) 185px-KeyIdle.png|Key 135px-BananaIdle.png|Banana Lego Brick (BFTSS pose).png|Lego (CTW) Red_Spider_Pose.png|Red Spider 212px-Round_Square_Site.png|Round Square 212px-Bottle_cap.png|Bottle Cap 212px-Strawberry_Site.png|Strawberry 212px-Green_Ball_2.png|Green Ball 212px-BR_Site.png|Brown Rectangle Tokey.png|Tokey 212px-O_Rectangle.png|Orange Rectangle 212px-Circle2.png|Red Circle Grey Hexagon.png|Grey Hexagon 420px-Bowling Ball Normal.png|Bowling Ball 640px-Cupcake.png|Cupcake (TTW) BeachBall.png|Beachball 640px-Marker Smile.png|Marker (TTW) 640px-Ice Cream Worried.png|Ice Cream (TTW) Tissue box.PNG|Tissue Box 640px-Coffee Bean Smile.png|Coffee Bean 640px-Pear Sitting.png|Pear (TTW) 480px-Lemon.png|Lemon 640px-Envelope 2.png|Envelope 640px-Trash Can 2.png|Trashcan Gumdrop.png|Gumdrop 640px-Carrot Talking.png|Carrot 640px-Paper Cup standing.png|Paper Cup Mr Lion.png|Mr. Lion 640px-Airhorn Evil Lean.png|Airhorn PartyHatBOOT.png|Party Hat (BOTO) ChocolateyBOOT.png|Chocolatey PizzaBOOT.png|Pizza HotDogBOOT.png|Hot Dog Shieldy.png|Shieldy Shelly.png|Shelly Baguette (OC Pose).png|Baguette ACWAGT Boat Pose.png|Boat SlurpyBOOT.png|Slurpy PopsicleyBOOT.png|Popsicley BigOrangeChicken.png|Big Orange Chicken BoomboxBOOT.png|Boombox Pinecone.png|Pinecone PearBOOT.png|Pear ScissorsBOOT.png|Scissors Sapphire.png|Sapphire Meatball.png|Meatball 180px-Orb.png|Orb Nacho-0.png|Nacho Pancake.png|Pancake Arcade.png|Arcade Machine Easter Egg.png|Easter Egg 100px-Bandicam 2013-06-22 03-05-52-483.png|Doorknob Pineapple.png|Pineapple Trophy TSFTM.png|Trophy (TSFTM) Hearty TSFTM.png|Hearty Tulip.png|Tulip CherryTSFTM.png|Cherry (TSFTM) Present.png|Present TomatoTSFTM.png|Tomato BeachBallTSFTM.png|Beachball (TSFTM) Hammah.png|Hammer (TSFTM) GlueTSFTM.png|Gluestick RulerTSFTM.png|Ruler CandleTSFTM.png|Candle KeyTSFTM.png|Key (TSFTM) 346px-TP.png|Toliet Paper 640px-Soap.png|Soap (TSFTM) BananaTSFTM.png|Banana (TSFTM) BurgerTSFTM.png|Burger Ciggarette.png|Ciggarette Wardrobe.png|Wardrobe Shoe.png|Shoe Kite.png|Kite Toaster-0.png|Toaster Snowglobe-0.png|Snowglobe Globe FFCM.png|Globe (OO) Melony.png|Melony ACWAGT Popcorn Pose.png|Popcorn Boombox Pose.png|Boombox (OO) ConeyBFTT.png|Coney Casey.png|Casey Paper Airplane.png|Paper Airplane Locky-0.png|Locky Boxing Glove Pose.png|Boxing Glove Picture.png|Picture Fly Swat.png|Fly Swat Tiki-0.png|Tiki Pearly-0.png|Pearly Candy.png|Candy Marble.png|Marble Television Pose.png|Television Dusty.png|Dusty Ping-Pong Ball.png|Ping-Pong Ball Soccer Ball-0.png|Soccer Ball ACWAGT Cherry Pose.png|Cherry Clock Pose (BFTOU).png|Clock (OO) Tissue.png|Tissue Crayon-0.png|Crayon Disc-0.png|Disc Tophat OO.png|Top Hat Lighter-0.png|Lighter 212px-Nacho_Pointing.png|Nacho (MI) 190px-Blueberry_Skateboarding.png|Blueberry 120px-Lightning_Standing.png|Lightning (MI) 56px-Crayon_Standing.png|Crayon (MI) 76px-Banana_Standing.png|Banana (MI) 212px-Boom_Box_Jumping.png|Boombox (MI) 164px-Hula_Hoop_Standing.png|Hula Hoop 138px-Scroll_Standing.png|Scroll 141px-Lexicon_Thinking.png|Lexicon 175px-Speaker_standing.png|Speaker 175px-Surround_standing.png|Surround 105px-Lip_Gloss_Standing.png|Lip Gloss 212px-Toadstool_Tripping.png|Toadstool 86px-Glasses_Standing.png|Glasses 126px-Candy_Corn_Scared.png|Candy Corn 132px-Bush_Kicking.png|Bush 158px-Acorn_Sitting.png|Acorn 20140413191155!Girder_Standing.png|Girder 113px-Violet_Standing.png|Violet 212px-Beanie_Pointing.png|Beanie Remote Pose (1).png|Remote (AA) Xylophone Pose.png|Xylophone Ornament (OC Pose).png|Ornament Beaker (OC Pose).png|Beaker Cleaver.png|Cleaver Doodle.png|Doodle Kitty-0.png|Kitty Cola.OL.png|Cola 83px-Tack.png|Tack Purplestuff.png|Blackcurrent Calculator OL.png|Calculater Yo-Yo Pose.png|Yo-Yo Eggy.90.png|Eggy (OL) Balloon voter by thedrksiren-d71y4zq.png|Balloon (OL) Bowlingballpose.png|Bowling Ball (OL) ToiletPaperPose.png|Toliet Paper (OL) Asteroid.png|Asteroid (OL) Headband.png|Headband Eggnog Pose.png|Eggnog Cherries old png.png|Grapes 212px-Watermelon_Idle.png|Watermelon 180px-Sandwich_Idle.png|Sandwich 210px-Lemon_Idle.png|Lemon (OI) 193px-Gumball_Idle.png|Gumball 180px-Cookie_Idle.png|Cookie (OI) Remote (OI) Idle.png|Remote (OI) 180px-Cup_Idle.png|Cup (OI) 135px-IPad_Idle.png|IPad Candle-0.png|Candle (BFCR) 185px-Mint_Pose.png|Mint Wiimote-0.png|Wii-Mote Check Book.png|Check Book card_box_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5uay5x.png|Card Box my_first_oc_ever_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qxjet.png|Cereal Box manga_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qqa6r.png|Magna chip_bag_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5ub2nx.png|Chip Bag one_of_my_last_2_oc_s___computer_screen_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d6c22cw.png|Computer Screen green_cloud_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qtaai.png|Green Cloud rice_hat_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qpzi2.png|Rice Hat candle_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5uayoq.png|Candle (TA) jacket_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5ucwpb.png|Jacket one_of_my_last_2_oc_s___wire_cutter_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d6c22mt.png|Wire Cutter new_oc___bra_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d69e64b.png|Bra new_oc_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d63ok37.png|Hashbrown gasoline_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qq96c.png|Gasoline new_oc___vending_machine_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d6hjvgq.png|Vending Machine planty__old_name___poison_ivy__by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qrwww.png|Planty vote_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5qrycs.png|Vote my_last_new_oc__for_now____2_liter_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d69e6b8.png|2 Liter meet_wild_card_by_thegreenskyofbfdi-d5zezy6.png|Wild Card 81px-LemonadeUpdated.png|Lemonade RubberUpdated.png|Rubber 159px-NapkinUpdated.png|Napkin 185px-AlarmClockUpdated.png|Alarm Clock RadioUpdated.png|Radio CameraUpdated.png|Camera (BFIS) 150px-BFIS-Computery-Pose.png|Computery BrownieUpdated.png|Brownie 149px-BeachballUpdated.png|Beachball (BFIS) 94px-FebrezeUpdated.png|Febreze SunscreenUpdated.png|Sunscreen 185px-BowlingBallUpdated.png|Bowling Ball (BFIS) BugsprayUpdated.png|Bugspray 66px-CandleUpdated.png|Candle (BFIS) LampUpdated.png|Lamp ThreadUpdated.png|Thread EggyUpdated.png|Eggy (BFIS) DodecahedronUpdated.png|Dodecahedron 60px-CarrotUpdated.png|Carrot (BFIS) CharlieUpdated.png|Charlie SandyPose.png|Sandy CompassUpdated.png|Compass CoughDropUpdated.png|Cough Drop CubeyUpdated.png|Cubey FunnelCakeUpdated.png|Funnel Cake InfinityUpdated.png|Infinity MalletUpdated.png|Mallet MozzarellaUpdated.png|Mozzarella Peach1Updated.png|Peach 1 Peach2Updated.png|Peach 2 PentagonUpdated.png|Pentagon SunblockUpdated.png|Sunblock 117px-Lollipopnew.png|Lollipop (NTT) 126px-Peanut.png|Peanut 212px-Perfume.png|Perfume 139px-Steak.png|Steak (NTT) 124px-Cactus.png|Cactus (NTT) 177px-Cone2.png|Cone 212px-Yo-Yo.png|Yo-Yo (NTT) 115px-Hammer.png|Hammer (NTT) 198px-Sugar_Cube.png|Sugar Cube 196px-Spice_Cube.png|Spice Cube 178px-Waffle.png|Waffle (NTT) 212px-Seashell.png|Seashell 122px-Bubble_Tea.png|Bubble Tea 133px-Magnet.png|Magnet 129px-Domino.png|Domino 212px-Pasta.png|Pasta 158px-Potato.png|Potato 96px-Remote.png|Remote (NTT) 133px-Gum.png|Gum 212px-Churro.png|Churro 107px-Candle.png|Candle (NTT) 83px-Lipstick.png|Lipstick Bone (New Pose2).png|Bone object_havoc__ipod_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3w.png|IPod object_havoc__basketball_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a30.png|Basketball (OH) object_havoc__mirror_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4j.png|Mirror (OH) object_havoc__carrot_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3g.png|Carrot (OH) object_havoc__gold_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3k.png|Gold object_havoc__hammer_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3n.png|Hammer (OH) object_havoc__bucket_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3b.png|Bucket object_havoc__nail_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4p.png|Nail object_havoc__lamp_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a49.png|Lamp (OH) object_havoc__stick_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a58.png|Stick object_havoc__binder_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a38.png|Binder object_havoc__volleyball_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a5e.png|Volleyball object_havoc__plate_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4y.png|Plate object_havoc__bullet_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a3e.png|Bullet object_havoc__wheel_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a5r.png|Wheel (OH) object_havoc__jetengine_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a43.png|Jet Engine object_havoc__plank_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4t.png|Plank object_havoc__lighter_by_toonmaster99-d7l7a4g.png|Lighter (OH) tree_new_by_objectdudeisland-d7et5t2.png|Tree (OII) new_deodorant_body_by_objectdudeisland-d7esnc2.png|Deodorant fishfood_colour_color_challenge_violet_green_by_objectdudeisland-d7inxtz.png|Fishfood Cj profile.png|Cranberry Juice (TBFTM)|link=http://battlefordreamislandfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Ultimate_Object_World Hosts & Co-Hosts Poses (unfinished) Announcer Front Vibrating0010.png|Speaker Announcer Firey speaker box.png|Firey Speaker Box Flower speaker.png|Flower Speaker Box Puffball box.png|Puffball Speaker Box Mephone.png|MePhone4 Mephone4s.png|MePhone4S Mephone5yeah.png|MePhone5 102px-Nickle.png|Nickle MePadIdle.png|MePad Toilet (1).png|Toilet Window.png|Window Evilwindow.png|Evil Window Newmetalwindow.png|Metal Window Gottreetrees.png|Calculater (OM) 173px-BluePlanetIdle.png|Blue Planet 212px-Microphone.png|Microphone (SB) Controlly.png|Controlly Gamey.png|Gamey MicrophoneTSFTM.png|Microphone (TSFTM) AnchorTSFTM.png|Anchor 185px-NintendoUpdated.png|Nintendo 185px-NintendoUltimateUpdated.png|Nintendo Ultimate 180px-Z-Box.png|Z-Box 97px-Tie.png|Tie Other Characters (unfinished) pistachio_pose__leaning__by_ardaba1-d6zdt2f.png|Pistachio Toothpaste new!.png|Toothpaste (RFVP) RFM Drumstick pose.png|Drumstick (RFVP) Butterfly....png|Butterfly (RFVP) Ghosty pose!!!.png|Ghosty (RFVP) Potatoes eat pie.png|Potato (RFVP) Toilet Paper-0.png|Toliet Paper (BFRI) Evil Toilet Paper.png|Evil Toliet Paper (BFRI) Tack.png|Tack (BFRI) Soap Leafy-0.png|Soap Leafy (BFRI) Mysterious Token ~Bowserjr2215.png|Mysterious Token Speech Bubble Pose.png|Speech Bubble Wheely jumpy pose.png|Wheely Lucky pose (2).png|Lucky GT (Pose).png|Gold Token (BFCK) Drum.png|Drum (BFCK) Lantern (BFGP).png|Lanturn (BFCK) Angel Token (Pose).png|Angel Token (BFCK) Pokeball (New BFCK Pose).png|Pokeball (BFCK) Portal Gun (New Pose 2).png|Portal Gun (BFCK) Sunglasses (Debut).png|Sunglasses (BFCK) Dodgeball (New BFCK Pose 2).png|Dodgeball (BFCK) Angel Pin.png|Angel Pin (SW) Pinerific.png|Pinerific (SW) 147px-Yoyleberry 2.png|Yoyleberry (SW) 149px-Clover 2.png|Clover (SW) Omega Symbol.png|Omega Symbol Mushroom Pose.png|Mushroom (BFGP) Bricky Pose.png|Bricky (BFGP) Extinguisher Pose.png|Extinguisher (BFGP) Hearty Pose.png|Hearty (BFGP) Ketchup Pose.png|Ketchup (BFGP) Domino Pose.png|Domino (BFGP) Rubber Ball Pose.png|Rubber Ball (BFGP) PizzaPoint.png|Pizza (BFRC) Projector.png|Projector (BFMD) Gum Pose 2.png|Gum (BFDI) (Credit the TheEnderRo) Alpha Symbol.png|Alpha Symbol Dodecagon (1).png|Dodecagon (FFCM2) Bob the Token pose.png|Bob the Token (FFCM) Category:Camp Category:Fan fiction Category:BFDI Category:Ultimate objects Contestants